Accidental
by Angel red
Summary: Quien de ustedes recibió su primer beso por error? y mejor aún, quería recibirlo pero al mismo tiempo no quería?... aaayy mi cabeza... BBxRAE one-shot


**ACCIDENTAL**

Cuántos de nosotros tenemos la suerte de recibir nuestro primer beso con la persona por la cual sentimos algo muy especial?, ese momento hay intercambio de miradas penetrantes e intensas, o palabras cursis, o también podemos recibir el primer beso en un tonto juego de "botellita loca". Pero pocas son las personas que tenemos nuestro primer beso como un accidente, por desgracia ese fue mi caso.

Soy Raven, la chica gótica del reconocido grupo de superhéroe "Los jóvenes titanes" encabezado por nuestro loco y patético líder Robin. (no le digan que lo llamo así)

Yo no soy de las chicas que muestran sus emociones, cuando estoy feliz no salgo por ahí saltando y cantando como Starfire, siempre he mantenido una expresión neutra y serena, aunque en algunos casos me permito una sonrisa. Reírme a carcajadas lo he hecho pocas veces, solo cuando le pasan cosas graciosas a cierto chico verde infantil o cuando él se pone a hacerme cosquillas, por lo cual casi muere.

Pero en fin, volviendo al tema… ese "horrible" accidente sucedió un día cualquiera y desearía que nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo agradezco mil veces que haya sucedido… es algo muy complicado de explicar, y para que lo entiendan mejor…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era una tranquila y aburrida tarde en la Torre T (como siempre ¬ ¬), los titanes saldrían a patrullar las calles dentro de media hora porque se habían presentado problemas en la mañana con Mumbo Jumbo…_

_Raven estaba en la sala principal, donde no había nadie más. Ella estaba cansada, aburrida y agotada después de un día entero de combatir el crimen. Ella estaba quejándose mentalmente de las órdenes del paranoico de su líder de salir a patrullar…_

__Robin es un exagerado, es sólo Mumbo! Él es fácil de capturar! – pensó Raven dirigiéndose al sofá grande_

__Estoy agotada…- se quejó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, ni siquiera tenía ganas de leer. Solo quería recostarse ahí y mirar un poco de televisión antes de salir a patrullar._

_Raven buscó con la mirada el control remoto y lo encontró sobre la mesita en frente suyo, al lado del control había un tazón con salsa de queso…_

__Quién deja eso ahí? – se preguntó mirando el tazón, pero no le dio la mínima importancia. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse a alzar el control, así que lo agarró con sus poderes y lo llevó flotando hacia ella _

_Raven estaba a punto de encender la televisión y de repente…_

__O.O Uh?? – Raven sintió que el control fue arrebatado de su mano_

_Ella miró a un lado para ver qué rayos pasó y vio una ardilla verde con el control remoto sobre la mesa, luego la ardilla se transformó en su desesperante compañero verde…_

__Hola dulce corazón – dijo con una exagerada ternura Chico Bestia hablando con el control_

__Oye! Devuélvemelo! – dijo enojada Raven_

__Lo siento, damita oscura, el mejor programa del mundo va a empezar en cinco minutos… - dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acomodando un almohadón en el lado derecho del sofá para recostarse a ver televisión - además, desde cuando miras televisión? – preguntó el chico con un tono de curiosidad_

__Desde ahora, quiero ver un documental de cultura, así que dámelo! – dijo ella amenazante. Chico Bestia no tenía ninguna intención de devolvérselo, se hizo el sordo y se acomodó acostándose en el sofá con una mano en la nuca, pero…_

__????? - de repente vio que el control voló lejos de su mano envuelto en un aura negra hacia Raven. Ella agarró el control y se recostó en el sofá para ver la televisión, él gruñó y se sentó cruzando los brazos…_

__Vas a sobrevivir un día sin ver esos tontos dibujos animados – dijo Raven a punto de encender la televisión. Ella creyó que el asunto acababa ahí, pero se equivocó porque… _

_SPLOT!_

_Raven no supo lo que pasó en ese momento, solo sintió algo pegajoso golpeando su cabeza. Ella llevó su mano a la cabeza y la miró…_

__Salsa de queso?- dijo Raven mirando su mano untada de queso derretido_

__Cómete eso! – dijo sonriendo con malicia Chico Bestia, quien tenía el tazón en una mano y en la otra tenía salsa _

__Eso… no fue una buena idea Chico Bestia… - su voz parecía estar conteniéndose en rabia, mientras sacaba con sus poderes la salsa de su cabeza_

__Hm??? o_o – Chico Bestia la miró extrañado cuando de repente…_

_SPPPLLLOOTT!!!_

__AUCH!! – Chico Bestia cayó al suelo al ser golpeado por la salsa envuelta por el aura negra (lo cual duele más) - Oye! – dijo mirando la salsa en su cabeza - ???? - Él seguía mirando a Raven sorprendido por lo que hizo…_

__Qué pasa CB? – dijo Raven sonriendo de lado por la cara que tenía él – Acaso no esperabas que te devuelva la pelea? – preguntó ella arrogante. Chico Bestia se sacó la salsa de la cabeza…_

__Ooooh, con que… quieres pelear, eh? – dijo incorporándose del piso con una cara de niño que está a punto de hacer algo muy malo. Raven conocía esa mirada y supo lo que vendría…_

__Nada de eso! Yo no voy a jugar! – dijo ella tratando de volar lejos de él, pero…_

__Oh Sí! Sí lo harás!! Y esto no es un juego, es la guerra!!- gritó él levantándose del suelo - No, no Raven! no vueles! – Chico Bestia se convirtió en pulpo y la agarró de un pie en pleno vuelo con uno de sus tentáculos, la estiró y la hizo caer en el sofá de espaldas_

__Ahora sé una buena chica…- dijo él arrodillado sobre el sofá con una mano atrapando a Raven y en la otra tenía salsa, Raven lo miraba espantada - y muéstrale al señor CB un poco de obediencia… _

__No se atrevería…- pensaba Raven_

__Come la deliciosa salsa! – dijo esparciendo toda la salsa en la cara de Raven y matándose de risa…_

_Firmó su sentencia de muerte…_

__Ahora sí estás muerto!! – gritó Raven y le dio una patada en la barriga_

__Auch! Eso dolió! – dijo CB agarrándose la barriga y retorciéndose de dolor, de repente ella saltó sobre él haciendo que quede de espaldas sobre el sofá, encima del almohadón él que había acomodado. Chico Bestia la miró asustado mientras ella lo aprisionaba con la mano derecha apoyada en el hombro de él, y en la otra estaba el tazón mismo_

__Voy a hacerte tragar este tazón entero!! – gritó ella con los ojos brillando blanco_

__Espera, espera Raven! - dijo él desesperado con las manos delante de su cara – no fui yo! Fue… mi malvado hermano gemelo!! – (qué tonta excusa ¬¬)_

__Di tus últimas palabras! – dijo ella furiosa, con los ojos brillando blanco_

__No! la cara no! – Chico Bestia trató de soltarse de ella agarrando la muñeca de Raven para apartar su mano de su hombro y escapar. Pero con eso hizo que la mano de Raven resbale para adelante y ella se desequilibró ya que ya no se estaba apoyando en nada. Entonces ella respingó al sentir que caía bruscamente para abajo y… – Rav… mph! O.O – no pudo decir nada porque Raven cayó sobre él y… bueno… sus labios estaban ahora presionados contra los de ella… _

_Ella estaba con los ojos redondos igual que él al sentir el contacto, sintieron el corazón pararse en el pecho y luego comenzando a palpitar a mil por hora. De pronto Raven sintió sus ojos cerrase lentamente, y Chico Bestia también. Él recorrió lentamente sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó fuerte con una mano en la cintura y otra en su espalda_

_CRASH! – Fue el sonido que hizo el tazón que estaba en la mano Raven al caer al piso y quebrarse. _

_Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana…_

_Robin mandó a Cyborg a buscar Chico Bestia y a Raven porque ya era hora de patrullar las calles en busca de Mumbo Jumbo. Con mucha flojera, Cyborg entró a la sala a buscar a sus compañeros…_

__Chico Bestia… Raven… Donde están? – dijo Cyborg llamándolos. Pero nadie respondió y no vio a nadie en la sala, y es de suponerse que en un millón de años Cyborg pensaría que ellos estaban ahí en el sofá, acostados uno sobre el otro (y menos besándose por todos los cielos!). Así que Cyborg solo encogió los hombros y fue a buscarlos a sus habitaciones…_

_Raven y Chico Bestia se quedaron sin aire, entonces se separaron. Después sus mentes recién analizaron lo que acababa de pasar y se miraron sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en sus rostros… _

_Raven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente se incorporó de encima de Chico Bestia y se sentó. Él también se sentó sin decir nada y solo se quedó mirándola. Ella desvió su mirada sonrojada…_

__Ehm… esto… esto solo fue un terrible accidente… t-tú no querías hacerlo y… y yo tampoco… p-porque tú no sientes nada por mí y y-yo tampoco, entonces…- tartamudeó Raven sin mirarlo a los ojos, y sin saber dónde meter la cara. De pronto se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su rostro volteándola a mirarlo _

__ ¿Quién dice? – preguntó él mirándola intensamente, ella solo lo miraba sorprendida, como preguntándose qué quería decir con eso – ¿quién dice que no quería hacerlo? ¿Quién dice que no siento nada por ti?...- dijo CB acercándose más a ella y la volvió a besar, ella solo se dejó llevar y lo abrazó, pero luego volvió a separarse…_

__No! – Raven trató de separarse de él poniendo sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo pero él la abrazó más fuerte y firme – esto no es real! Tú no me amas! Solo estás tratando de hacerme creer que sí para no herir mis sentimientos! – Chico Bestia solo giró los ojos – Sólo dime que me odias y déjame ir! ¡Con esto estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles para mí y…! – se calló porque él puso sus dedos sobre su boca para que no diga nada más_

__Raven, he esperado por esto mucho tiempo, y hablas demasiado, así que olvida esas tonterías y bésame! – entonces la llevó hacia él de un tirón y la besó otra vez, ella lo besó también, pero otra vez lo soltó…_

__Pero…- quiso objetar ella balbuceando _

__No hay pero que valga! – la volvió a besar. Esta vez Raven no se resistió, lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó intensamente. Luego cayeron sobre el sofá quedando en la misma posición de antes_

__Raven! Chico Bestia! dónde RAYOS se metieron?! – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Cyborg desde la puerta de la sala. De nuevo nadie respondió y de nuevo no vio a nadie. Con eso, el chico metálico gruñó y se fue fastidiado de tanto buscar, además enojado porque Robin, al no haber CB y Raven, los iba a hacer buscar más a él y a Starfire…_

_En cambio a los otros dos no les importaba en lo absoluto lo que pase a su alrededor, estaban demasiado ocupados en lo suyo…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Lastimosamente no todos tenemos la suerte de casarnos y pasar el resto de nuestra vida con la persona que te robó el primer beso y que esa sea la persona que amas…

Pero afortunadamente… yo sí.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí solita, mi reina? – se escuchó una voz detrás de Raven, quien estaba en el balcón de su mansión, mirando las estrellas

_Nada, solo… mirando el paisaje – respondió ella sin quitar los ojos del horizonte.

Chico Bestia se paró a su lado y se quedó con ella observando el paisaje. Luego de un rato ella lo escuchó reír repentinamente…

_Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? – preguntó él mirándola con su típica sonrisa, ella sonrió también

_Sí, trato de no hacerlo – dijo ella en un tono burlón

_Yo me acuerdo bien… - dijo CB y se acercó a abrazarla

_Ya cállate, vamos a dormir – dijo Raven queriendo hacerse soltar

_A dormir? – preguntó incrédulo Chico Bestia y la abrazó más fuerte - Yo no tengo ganas de dormir – dijo él con una cara de picarón

_Qué quieres hacer entonces? – preguntó ella como si no supiera. Él se inclinó y recorrió su cuello con sus labios…

_Tú ya sabes… - le susurró él

_Yo no quiero – dijo ella empujándolo, pero riendo como si fuera una broma

_Sí quieres – dijo él acercándose de nuevo

_No quiero – dijo ella mirando a otro lado, manteniendo su sonrisa

_Sí quieres – él la abrazó fuerte de nuevo

_No… – objetó ella - mañana tenemos que ir temprano a la mansión de Robin y después tenemos que… - pero se calló cuando él puso sus dedos sobre su boca para que se calle

_Hablas demasiado, ahora olvida esas tonterías y bésame! – entonces la besó descontroladamente y la abrazó firme para que no se separe, después de un rato ella lo soltó…

_Pero…- quiso objetar ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, CB la levantó en sus brazos

_No hay pero que valga! – dijo él con cara de picarón y se la llevó para su cuarto

_**FLASH BACK**_

__Ese par de sabandijas! Dónde rayos se habrán metido?!_ – pensaba Cyborg mientras caminaba en los pasillos de la Torre hacia la sala, con una lata de soda en la mano -_Deben estar en alguna parte riéndose del tonto de Cyborg que estuvo dos horas persiguiendo al escurridizo de Mumbo!_ – seguía quejándose mentalmente - _Y si ellos hubieran estado allí solo hubiéramos tardado solo una hora!_ – pensó entrando en la sala donde parecía no haber nadie

Cyborg caminó hasta el sofá para ver televisión…

_Cuando los atrape los voy a… PPUFFFFT!!! – escupió toda la soda que tenía en la boca al ver una desconcertadora escena que creyó que jamás vería en su vida…

Chico Bestia estaba durmiendo en el sofá y Raven estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho, abrazándolo y durmiendo también. Él la estaba abrazando también, y los dos tenían una pequeña, pero notable, sonrisa mientras dormían profundamente…

_O.O!! – Cyborg estaba con cara de haber visto una aparición. Entonces caminó de puntitas a la puerta de la sala y la cerró despacito para no despertarlos. Una vez afuera, dejó su cara de shock y se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

_ ROBIN!!!- Cyborg salió corriendo por el pasillo llamando a Robin

_Qué pasa Cyborg? – Robin salió de la sala de evidencias al escuchar a Cyborg

_Ve sacando la billetera, viejo!! Tienes que darme 200 dólares, y los quiero ahora mismo en mi mano!- gritó emocionado y poniendo la mano

_De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido el chico enmascarado

_Gané la apuesta! Yo te dije que no pasaría de un año y medio para que esos dos terminen juntos y tú dijiste que no! Ahora no te hagas el tonto y saca los billetes! – dijo haciendo señas con la mano para que saque el dinero. Robin metió la mano al bolsillo, pero luego…

_Estás mintiendo!- objetó Robin sacando la mano del bolsillo y mirando a Cyborg acusadoramente

_No! Es cierto, ven a ver – Cyborg lo agarró y lo llevó corriendo a la sala de cámara. Ahí le mostró la escena de la sala principal que continuaba igual

_Cómo sé que no los golpeaste en la cabeza y los dejaste así en esa posición? – Robin no se daba por vencido

_¬ ¬… porque ellos me matarían, ahora deja las excusas y saca la billetera!- mandó Cyborg

_Está bien, está bien…- dijo Robin sacando el dinero - _rayos!_- murmuró antes de ponerlos en la mano de Cyborg

_Booya!!! Bestita y Raven! Los adoro! Yiuhhuu!!!- Cyborg salió dando saltos de felicidad

_Oye! No los vas a gastar en cualquier tontería! – ordenó Robin, pero en realidad eso ya no era de su cuenta

**FIN**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Qué tal ésta? XD

Hehehe, no pude evitarlo, vi un dibujo muy gracioso y simplemente se me ocurrió, ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos!!


End file.
